


The Princess and the Pirate |SpainxRequest!Reader|

by parsoncarter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pirate!Spain, Pirate!Spain/Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parsoncarter/pseuds/parsoncarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Princess and the Frog but in modern times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess and the Pirate |SpainxRequest!Reader|

“Oh, kind sir, please help me find my golden ball.”

The princess, with her silken hair contrasted her attire, was playing in the palace grounds. She caught her ball again and again as it was thrown up. Then, unluckily the ball went out of her grasp and deep into the forest where it lead to the sea. It bounced and rolled until when she finally catch up with her precious ball it stopped. She was grateful but then a force pushed it into a pond where it remained unnoticed to her.

“Tell me young maiden, what is its importance to you?” a voice, as mysterious as she had heard, asked her.

“My, it is my family’s heirloom. It’s passed from mother to daughter and now I am doomed.” She almost cried.

“Are you of royalty, then?” the masculine voice asked.

“Yes! Yes, I am. Pray tell you will help me, good sir.”

“I will help you. But in a situation as dire as this there will be always something you need to do in return.”

“What is it?”

A green creature leaped out of a bush. It landed in front of the princess and croaked once. The princess was half-horrified at the sight. She stepped back and her foot caught a branch that she fell on her backside. Her mouth opened but closed and opened again and she thought she would scream when…

“You’re a frog!” the frog screamed for her. “You’re a frog! Well, yes princess. You’re fortunate it’s not poachers you met.”

“You’re a frog.” The princess echoed.

The amphibian sighed. “Yes, but ‘tis just for this day.”

“Wh—what are you talking about?”

“I was wandering at the forest when an evil witch turns me to a green creature.”

“What is it you say I must do, again?”

“Kiss me.”

“Are you mad?” she felt herself reddened.

The frog leaped closer and she was forced creep back, shielding her arm in front of her. 

“Princess…you’re a princess, aren’t you? Just one kiss and I’ll be back to my former self”

“And what are your former self?”

“You will have the truth when you have your golden ball.”

“But if you’re not a prince, kind err—frog sir.…”

“It matters not, isn’t it?”

“I guess.”

The frog vanished behind the bush and appeared moments ago behind it, the golden ball covered with its saliva. She felt appalled just thinking to hold it. The frog waited.

She soon put her weight on her hands as to bow down to him and closed her eyes. She didn’t felt something at first but as she opens her eyes she saw a man in his youth wearing an open white shirt with black waistcoat and black long coat. She was startled finding his eyes so lively. His eyes the color of the sea tinted green and his hair, rich as the forest wood, mahogany. She sat there speechless while she marveled the man from his façade. 

“You shouldn’t have trust me, princess for I am a pirate.”

How ridiculous it was to fall in love so fast and yet it seems like an eternity that you have loved. She felt the same with him, the sight of him made her alive. He lighted her world suddenly and made her overwhelm with an unknown desperation. She’s falling in love.

He crept close and caressed her cheek. She stilled and felt mesmerized by those eyes. His lips touched where no man has ever touched before and sensed an unfamiliar feeling inside her. His kiss made her warm and wanted. His kiss made her feel…

The man got hold of the ball and removed it from her grasp. From the moment he left her there sitting on the ground, he run. He run and she followed. She followed him from tree to tree, from turn to turn. He’s like the phantom of the forest with that red cape flowing from his back. His hair cut-short by the wind, shines like mahogany. He glanced and that wicked smile pasted on his face made her heart skipped a beat. She stopped for he stopped. The man stopped at the edge of a cliff.

The view behind the man stole her eyes. The ocean lay there, in all in its blue glory. White splashes of waves move back and forth, back and forth from the sea. Within its grasps, on its waters a ship colored as the man’s hair. The image on the guild head is the look of a horrible creature. Even from afar she could tell it was a frog.

 

~*~

 

“Father!”

“My dear, what has you so distraught?”

“Your Highness—” she paused. There is no man she won’t overlook when she is too familiar in her father’s court. Only one man caught her off-guard, the man with the green eyes. He was that man. He was the man she loved since.

“My dear, may I introduce you, Captain Carriedo. His ship had been sailing the seven seas and he’d just disembarked just yesterday evening. I am deeply honored by your visit Captain.”

He bowed. “Your Majesty…”

She offered her hand and withdraws it as quickly.

“May I escort you outside the gardens, Your Highness?” 

He offered his arm. She would have refused it but dreadfully she linked her hand to him. They are soon strolling in the garden where cool breeze blows the two souls into a conversation.

“The night is beautiful, isn’t it?”

She doesn’t answer. The princess felt stiff at his side, her lithe form refused to move, she was like a machine only moved by his strength. 

“You must find something for me if you want your ball back.”

She took a moment to process what the captain said. “You—”

“You must think me mad, princess. I’m sorry for I thought you different,” he shrugged. “Maybe not.”

“Give me the golden ball, captain or I will be forced to tell my father.”

“You must find the one you love in the end of the day tomorrow or your fate will be sealed.”

“Just one day? Captain, that is impossible.”

“Nothing is impossible in a dream.”

“I did not dream to find the one I love.”

“Tick tock, princess the clock’s ticking. Do you want to have your precious ball back?

“I’ll get it myself.”

“My ship forbids women aboard, my crew will see to that.”

“Is that what you really desire?”

“Hmm?” he arched a brow.

“You don’t know? My father had long arranged a marriage between us and you want me to tire myself in finding the man I loved?”

“Wouldn’t you benefit in that? You will be happy.”

“See here, captain I am unlike any chit that will choose their selfishness from duty. I have never known love in the first place and thus I will choose my responsibility in the end.”

“Suit yourself…”

“You can’t just—let that go can you?”

“Hmm, I don’t know. Maybe I’ll be satisfied with you filling my needs every night.”

He leaned close, very close as to terminating the personal space between them. He nuzzles her cheek while she cling her claws to him, hanging on. She sighed and he continued. The captain soon moves close to her lips, enjoying every moment of adventure on her skin. He then closed his mouth on hers. She let out a little cry of what? She doesn’t know…cry or shock, or maybe excitement. 

She kissed him back, her tongue finding shelter of warmth in his. A thought of fire surged between their kisses, igniting their bodies at most. She breathed, she breathed him in.

“I was beginning to think you chose your duty because of me. Is that true, Your Highness?”

Her eyes narrowed and if not for the absence of moonlight he would see her blushing.

 

~*~

 

“Princess, have you found the man you loved?”

The captain stood unmoving as a statue, his back to her. The view from above can be marveled by anyone who will see it, a view of the rich blue ocean. The captain sighed.

“Yes, sir I have.” The princess answered.

The wind blew and he turned his eyes burning, deep within it lays an unknown. She stepped beside him and drank the view below. She let herself relax from her duties, from him, from everything but ‘tis impossible with him standing close to her.

“Tell me how you found him.”

“I’m afraid our deal forbids that.”

“I believe we don’t have any.”

“Then I believe that it matters not that you heard from me my story.”

The captain seized her arm but gently, and pulled her close. She thought he will again devour her of his thrilling kiss but not.

“At the end of the day when the horizon becomes the shade of blood, you will see me and you will tell the story until the end.”

She breathed, not knowing if she was disappointed or not. She closed the remaining distance between them and didn’t let him go. She kissed him like they were kissing in the moonlight last night.

“At the end of the day when the horizon becomes the shade of blood, I will tell the end of the story.”

 

~*~

 

“Princess…”

The moment has come when he would finally hear the story; the moment has come when she would tell the end of the story until the end, at the appointed place in the right time.

“Where is—?” she stilled.

The lights that illuminated them both were like lightning but in the sense that only inside them would feel it. The horizon will soon turn to the shade they both desire, to the passion they both shared.

“Your face is so pale, princess that you’ve just seen a ghost.”

Her brows knitted. He saw her eyes burned with…was it hatred? Was it pain? Does he care? 

He smirked. The first genuine one he had in years. He tipped his hat with the big white feather tilting on one side and he bowed just like princes on balls. Yes, he thought, just like the prince he once been.

“You’re a pirate.”

“Yes princess, I am a marauder of the seas, pioneer of the islands, former prince of—anyway—.”

“Give me a goodbye kiss, first.”

“¿Porque?” 

She stood on the tip of her toes and stole a quick kiss on the captain’s lips. From the looks of him he was surprised and blushed.

“Even from my standing I can’t help but asked, what’s that for princess? You amaze me. You want your ball, and I want my end of the story. Come, you must tell me now. The clock is ticking.”

He offered the ball outstretched for her to held.

She stared at it first and thought if she wanted it still. Alas! No, she doesn’t want it anymore she wants the man who holds it. Be it may be gold or silver, it doesn’t matter, her love surfaced above all. She held it before her and embraced it.

“I don’t want it anymore.”

"What?"

“I want you.”

He appeared dazed. “Princess.” he shook his head. “You never fail to surprise me.”

“I believe the man I love we’ll come to me someday, that we will live the years together, but there are dreams that cannot be and there are stories that cannot whither. I dreamed a man I’ll love would be, so different from any man whose living…so different but you killed that dream and now…”

“The end princess, I want the end of the story.” He started closing the expanse between their souls. And soon he will touch the tip of her own and possess her as his.

Once more, she stole a kiss from him and smiled. The last ray of the horizon of the shades of blood turns to light orange, warming both of them.

“You became the reality that I once dreamed. You are my end of the story, my captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is requested by ZaraJyne, "May I request a SpainxReader fic? Inspired by the Princess and the Frog but in modern times?"
> 
> HOPE YOU LIKED IT!
> 
> |You can also find me @Deviantart with the same username|


End file.
